The choice
by Minakosama525600
Summary: One choice. This or that. But what if you had to choose between the two women you love? Inuyasha faces a choice, when he makes it everyone will be effected. oneshot, complete, finished. WARNING Char Death.


One choice. Not hard just make a simple choice, this or that. But what if you had to choose between the two women you love?

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _Kikyo, that was Kikyo she's in trouble! I must save her; I can't let her be hurt because of me again.  
_  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _Kagome? What's going on here? I know both of their screams. But why. They came from opposite directions._

"Inu-yasha" Inu-yasha turned to see a woman with long blonde hair, clear blue eyes and dress in an outfit like Kagome's except orange.

"Who are you?" he asked the beauty in front of him. "I don't have time for this Kikyo is in trouble."

The woman looked on him with disgust. "Is she all you care about hanyou? She's dead. She's been dead and she died hating you. Yet you love her. As the goddess of love I should find this sweet...But I don't. Truth be told you disgust me hanyou. You hade a woman who loved you more than life it self. She gave up her world, her family, her future. For you."

"What do you mean loved? Kikyo is still here and she gave up nothing for me."

"BAKA! If it would serve any purpose I would kill you right here and now, but I won't. You are to be given a choice, choose the wrong path and you will loose everything."

"And how would I know this wrong path?"

She laughed "The person who loves you back, the one who your destiny was meant for, she is the correct choice."

"I'll just save both, how does that fit in with your plan?"

"You can't. Tonight one will die, one will live. You can not save both."

_I know what I'll do. Kagome is stronger because she has a real body so I'll save her second, but first I must save Kikyo._

"Go hanyou, your time is started." As Minako faded into the darkness she kept going over the plan in her head. _We have failed. This Inu-hanyou has proved to be useless._ "Go hanyou, I hope your happy with your choice. Destiny was written for you. You should have gone with it. You should have loved Kagome."

Inu-yasha started sprinting to where Kikyo was. _I must save them both, but first Kikyo my love, my destiny, she must be the correct choice. She just has to be. _

He entered the clearing where Kikyo was being held. She was hanging from vines up at least 10 meters off the ground. "Kikyo!"

"I do not need your help hanyou, you are useless."

"No I won't believe it. You loved me and still do."

"I loved you. But that is in the past. All I have left is hate. You killed me. I will always hate you." Inu-yasha jumped up and cut her bindings, and landed safely on the ground.

"Baka-hanyou I could never love you again." With these last words Kikyo's clay body disintegrated.

"No! NO! KIKYO! Why we could have had everything. Why I thought you loved me? No Kagome, Kagome loved me. How could I have been so stupid? She love me all along and I left her, hurt her, and now I've betrayed her."

Inu-yasha stood up and sprinted toward where Kagome's scream had come from. He entered the clearing to find a scene much different from what he expected. The woman from before who gave him the choice stood off to the side and on the ground was Kagome covered in blood and not breathing.

"What did you do to her? You Bitch! You killed her!"

Minako walked up to the crazed hanyou and slapped him. "You think I would kill a mortal for the heck of it. No! Kikyo died because she should have never been brought back, I merely put her fate back the way it should have been. And as for Kagome-"

"You murdered her!"

"I would never kill her! She could have been another Goddess; we waited years for someone like her. She was to mate an Inu-Oni and become Immortal. We thought you were the one! She was not the reincarnation of that scum Kikyo; she was the born protector of the Tama. She was created by it. You were the one, she loved you! You _are_ useless!"

At those words that Kikyo had also used to try to harm him, Inu-yasha snapped. "If you didn't kill her then how did she die? Answer that bitch! Kagome is covered in blood and I can smell it on you."

"Of course she's dead. YOU killed her! You may not have made her bleed, but you broke her spirit. She was the one you were to save! You betrayed her!"

"I didn't kill her! What the hell happened? "

"Are you sure you want to know hanyou?"

"What happened?"

"Fine I'll tell you! First she saw how you went for Kikyo; she could hear your thoughts. Then after she realized you would let her die she broke her bonds. Climbed down the tree and started to cry. My sisters and I tried to comfort her, tell her that her destiny could still be met, but she would not listen. She asked for an arrow-head, one that was jagged. We could not help but grant our almost-sister her last request."

"No, NO She couldn't have."

"Yes she did. She picked up the arrow-head and slowly kissed it. She said some burial rights, and slit her wrists. She kept cutting herself until she lost so much blood that she couldn't move anymore. Her last thoughts were 'How could you betray me Inu-yasha' just like Kikyo. How does it feel to know that 2 women are dead hating you? That two died because of you?"

"Bring her back!"

"It's not as simple as that, you destroyed your destiny!"

"We should be together!"

"You could have been! But instead you went for your clay pot. I leave you with your consequence." Minako departed and took one last look at the hanyou clutching the dead body of his would be mate.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. It's all my fault." The hanyou then found the arrow head encrusted with his loves blood, and with one final look at his lost love he too slit his wrists and died.

**THE END**


End file.
